The Sinnoh Incident
by Tales from Snohomish
Summary: When Burlington,Ephrata,and cashmere get hired with BNSF, they wake up in Sinnoh. except for one sexual part in the first part, no "real" sexual parts until the far future
1. Prologue part 1

It was a beautiful start to a Saturday morning as the early morning sun peaked above the cascade mountain range too the east. Now a sunny morning doesn't seem like much usually but it symbolically meant 3 things to our 18 year old friend Burlington. First off, Burlington was out of his senior year of high school. Second it was the only sunny day in the last 2 months, and finally Burlington was starting his career. Now a usual first day of summer meant buying a new video game and trying to beat it in one day, floating in the lazily flowing Pilchuck river, riding his bike to the movie theater to see the newest crappy Pixar movie, or heading up to black lake park to play some basket ball. Accompanying Burlington on this beautiful Snohomish, Wa morning was Ephrata that was asleep one the floor, and Burlington's girlfriend cashmere, almost naked laying in bed with Burlington. A usual summer morning in Snohomish.

"Come on Ephrata, get up, we have to be in Seattle in 2 hours." Burlington said to Ephrata. "That goes for you too honey" Burlington said as he stroked his hand through cashmere's long brown hair.

"Morning Burlington" Cashmere said sleepily as she sat up.

"You may want to put on a bra though, Ephrata's starring" Burlington told Cashmere. Ephrata looked away quickly.

"Who me? Never." Ephrata said nervously.


	2. Prologue part 2

It was 6:00 Am as Burlington, Ephrata, and Cashmere were driving towards Seattle.

"Я надеюсь, что у нас есть больше времени сегодня." Said Cashmere happily.

" I do to" replied Burlington.

Cashmere was a girl from Russia, she had moved in two years ago and Burlington and her fell in love. She had taught Burlington how to speak Russian while Ephrata had no Idea what they were talking about. Burlingtonand Ephrata both wore custom dark blue railroad uniforms while Cashmere wore a white shirt and a orange mini-skirt, company colors.

Trying to get the conversation back to an understandable language Ephrata interjected, " I sure do hope we get assigned to Stevens pass today.

"Ну, мы должны это маршрут новобранец работника, умный." Cashmere said.

"Хорошо одно, кашемир" Burlington laughed.

Ephrata, who was riding in the front passenger seat smashed his fist on the glove box.

"You guys are always talkin' in some language I can't understand, not cool man."

Cashmere who was siting in the back seat put her foot under Ephrata seat and pushed it upwards giving Ephrata a sharp pain to the rear.

"Not cool man" Said Ephrata as he turned around

"Don't worry about you not being able to speak Russian, I'll tell you once we get to Interbay yard" Said Cashmere.

"Really? Cool" Ephrata responded.

Ephrata reached down and opened his briefcase. He pulled out a pair of drumsticks and started drumming on the dash board.

"You brought your drumsticks too? Awesome! Did you hear about..."

"Wow, those drummers, it's going to be a long trip" Cashmere thought to herself.


	3. Prologue Part 3

_**The Pokemon part will be in the next Few parts, bare with me thought, the Important part is Coming. **_

"Yesterday after school was awesome! Before I came to your house a bunch of girls crowded around me and were trying to give me their numbers, but i rejected them all because I was dating Emily still, but then 5 minutes later she dumped me" Ephrata said to break the silence.

"That's a flat out lie, I don't mean about Emily, after school you got on your bike and went straight home to play Black ops!"

"Burlington!, why did you mention Black ops around him, you know what follows!"

"Call of Duty (Black ops), Call of Duty (Black ops), sing it with me if you love C.O.D.

Riding in the truck on the way to gamestop

Going to get my copy of Call of Duty Black Ops

The next thing I'll be driving is an RC Car

Roaming the map bout to set off an explosive charge

I play a couple a games, score a couple credits

Then customize my character the options seem to be endless

Unlock achievements and titles, camos and killstreaks

My icon is a horse with pistols on his feet

Called my boss right away and told him I quit

I'm making big money winning all these wager matches

I see you on the camera, wondering what could it be

You'll know when you're in Killcam don't forget to say cheese" Ephrata sang.

Cashmere took off her glasses and wiped her eyes

"Please Burlington shut him up."

"See if i have anything in my briefcase"

"Ok"

Cashmere grabbed burlington briefcase and searched through it.

"Toothbrush,clothes,pins,pencils Scotch tape. I got it!"

Cashmere opened her briefcase up and pulled out a pair of panties. She rolled the panties up, gagged Ephrata with them, and taped the two sides together. Ephrata immediately stopped singing and ungagged himself.

"Hey Cashmere, not cool man, now I'm going to get your A.I.D.S." Ephrata spat.

"First off, I don't have AIDS, and second those panties are fresh and clean" Cashmere Corrected.

"And you can't contract AIDS through your mouth and some panties." Burlington added.

"Thank you Mr. I-Got-An-A+-In-Biology"

"Your Welcome Mr. I'm-Jealous-Because-I-Only-Got-A-C-In-That-Class"

Burlington's Phone Rang.

"Hello?"

"Sup Bro, I heard your working for the Bn's of Sf's now."

"Yeah, what about it"

"I'm already down at the yard and It looks like You, Me, Ephrata, and Miss Cashmere are all working on the Same Train today."

"That's great Odessa!"

"So that's ol' Odessa on line then." Ephrata whispered.

"Shut up!" Burlington said in a harsh Whisper.

"Y'all better get down here soon, the boss ain't going to be happy that you guys are still in Lynnwood"

"Yeah we're late I know"

Oh yeah, Before I go, but me on Speaker, i want to to talk to Cashmere."

Burlington hit the Speaker button.

"Cashmere, your Boyfriend Burlington treating you good?

"Yes sir."

"If he doesn't, you come and see me, ok?"

"Ok"

'Click' the phone hung up.

"Anybody to sing Dead man's gun?" Ephrata interjected.

"Cashmere, get the gag."

"No Burlington, it's fine, I like this song."

"What ever you want honey."


	4. Prologue Part 4

_**Odessa's name has been changed to Index or "Dex"**_

June 25th, 2011 Interbay yard Seattle,WA 7:00 Am

"You got panty gagged by a slightly padded Russian girl? That's quite offense to you cashmere. Your just the right weight."

"I'm the overweight one around here" Burlington added.

Dex was a tall African American man. Burlington, Ephrata, Cashmere, and Dex were sitting in the Employee lounge at the BNSF office. the intercom crackled to life.

" Cashmere Bartoszewicz please come to the front desk, and young man please take your feet off the table"

Ephrata lowered his feet to the ground and Cashmere walked out the door to the front desk.

"Since me and Cashmere are Christians, we don't to anything with our pants off, but she slept without her shirt or bra last night, and she was in my bed." Burlington threw out to Odessa.

"That's right bro, get some, but I'm Christian too so I know what your saying."

"But then Cashmere is still kind of sleepy so she wakes up and her breasts are exposed out from under the cover, then this guy starts taking peeks at my Girl Friend."

Dex turned towards Ephrata.

"Not cool man, if you were me and did that, my mother would have taken me behind the Bottom whoopin' shed."

Ephrata fearing what would happen next replied with a shaky "Y-yes s-sir"

"I thought so." Dex said as he turned back towards Burlington.

The lock on the door next to them unlocked and Cashmere walked back through. Instead of the white shirt and orange skirt she left with, she was now wearing the regular dark blue work uniform.

"I knew they weren't going to let you get away with it." Burlington said.

"Великой, эта форма выглядит некрасиво на мне, я скучаю по своей старой одежды!" Cashmere said.

"Вы по-прежнему такой же красивой леди, которая вышла из комнаты раньше. Burlington Replied.

"Thank you burlington." Cashmere sat down next to him.

"Hey, i thought you were going to teach me Russian." Ephrata said

"I was, but then I heard you were taking peeks at me when i was nude."

"Only your breasts, come on, a mans curious."

"Look at another girl's ones, mine are already taken by this guy." She pointed at Burlington.

"That's right."Said Burlington Happily.

Dex took the chance to break in, "You tell him girl!"


	5. Prologue Part 5

**June 25th 7:00 AM Veridian City International Airport, Drop off area**

"Yeah mom, I got my visa, I.D. money and tickets. Yes bye, see you later." Red's mom drove off and around a corner. Red had decided it was time to go and go and vacation in Sinnoh after his several journeys through Kanto. "Where are the other two idiots?" Red thought out loud." "Gold said he was biking from Johto, and was in town this morning, and Brendan was getting a ride from his friend over near the Pokemon league offices."

Suddenly the sound of metal hitting pavement crashed behind him. Gold turned around to find a Veridian valley tribune newspaper dispenser over tuned on the ground and a badly beat up bike on top if it. A young man wearing a backwards yellow cap stood up from the wreckage and scratched his head. " I guess I should have checked my breaks before coming down that that hill" He said as he walked towards Red.

"Hey Gold, glad you could make it but, what are you going to do about your bike?"

" Oh it's fine, it was a rent-a-bike and I used a fake name to rent it so they can't fine me!. He he he, local shops in Johto are flat out suckers."

"Oh great, I'll keep that in mind"

In the busily crowded drop off lanean old rusted pickup sputtered to a stop in front of the men. The door opened and a summer happy teen jumped out. "Thanks rick" The teen said to the man as the truck sped off. "

"Well it looks as if we're all here now." Red Announced

"Actually I did invite someone too" Gold chimed in.

"Please don't tell me you-"

"I'm here finally!, It took me awhile but I did it."

A girl came running down the hill towards the teens with a suitcase and a bathing suit on.

"Why did you invite Lyra? And didn't you tell her we were going to Sinnoh?"

"But I didn't..."

"I got the text that you wanted me to be your girlfriend and come to Sinnoh with you, so I decided that I want to."

"Great, we got bikes into stuff, and excited as a lovey-dovey couple now" Brendan added.

" Well, we'll meet you inside!" Lyra grabbed golds hand and ran off with him into the airport check in counters.

"Check mate" Proclaimed Brendan.

"What do you mean?" Asked Gold.

"Oh, I just mirrored Gold's number and sent that text to Lyra."

"At least we don't have to worry about Gold anymore now that he has someone to flirt with

"Hey, remember when we all walked into Whitney's gym and gold-"

"Don't remind me, thought that was quite hilarious"

"Well anyways, we should get checked-in."

The two remaining teens walked inside to the grand lobby. Overhead a scale model of a Nayrant Aer 142-200 hung dangled from the ceiling..Long windows, benches, artificial plants, and check in counters stretched in a semi-circle and out of sight. Red and Brendan started walking down the counters

"Let's see, Sinnoh Airways, Johto airlines, Kanto Air."

Red speech was interrupted by a large marble stairway to the subway into Downtown Veridian City. On the side of the stairwell was Gold and Lyra making out.

"Subway, Check,... Gold with Lyra, Check"

"I love my handiwork" Said Brendan as they continued on.


	6. Prologue Part 6

"I don't care if pixar makes crappy movies sometimes-"

"Cars" Ephrata interjected.

"-Ratatouille was a good movie" Dex Continued

The clock on the wall had hit 8:00 AM, our teens were getting restless. For the fifth time the intercom came to life.

"Ayame Mori, you are needed on Maintenance track 5." A girl the same age as our group stood up and walked out the sliding glass door towards the Repair building.

"Wow, never noticed she was over there" Dex spoke.

"Me neither." Said Ephrata.

The familiar beep came through the intercom. "Train crew 2, you are needed at maintenance track five."

"Well that's us." Burlington Said as he stood up. The group walked out to the assigned track. a long train sat idle on the track. The crew climbed inside. To their surprise, Ayame was already sitting on the ground in the back of the cab.

"I have to get to Wenatchee so I'm hitching a ride on this train."

"Well ok" Said Dex.

"Damn, that Asian is hot!" Ephrata said.

Ephrata walked over and sat by the girl. "Well it look as if we don't have a place to sit so I guess we will have to talk back-"

"Your up to drive first Ephrata" Said Burlington, "Me and Cashmere will ride with in the back"

Ephrata and Ayame got up and sat in the driver and conductor seat.

"Off we go!" Said Ephrata as he blew the horn and increased the throttle. The engines reved and the floor started to vibrate as the train jerked to a start.

"It feels great when your in control of a 120 car train, you know guys, and also Ayame, you sure look beautiful this morning-"

"Back off, I have a boy friend" Said Ayame as she looked at her cell then threw it at the floor. "Ok, I had a boyfriend. Bastard just dumped me"

"Well maybe I could help..." Ephrata started

Dex slapped his face, Ephrata was at it again.


End file.
